Don't Wanna Miss A Thing
by salvaged.stars
Summary: PRE-RELOADED Neo's thoughts as he watches Trinity sleep. Songfic (song by Aerosmith). Please R&R:]


Title: Don't Wanna Miss a Thing  
  
Rating: PG  
  
POST MATRIX, PRE- RELOADED  
  
A/N: Hi! Another song fic by me:] so. this song is by Aerosmith and in this fic it's reflecting on what Neo is thinking while watching Trinity in slumber. It's in his POV. What else do I have to say? I guess I want reviews.  
  
Don't Wanna Miss a Thing By: Matrixfan101  
  
I could stay awake  
  
Just to hear you breathing  
  
Watch you smile  
  
While you are sleeping  
  
While you're far away and dreaming  
  
**** Trinity's so beautiful when she sleeps. She looks so peaceful and relaxed. Her forehead isn't creased, she doesn't have that worried glint in her eye, and she is just so. perfect. She moves a little, and she is now cuddled up to me, her arms folded on my chest. I smile. Right now, I am holding my head up with my left hand. Trinity was holding my other hand in hers, and I felt warm and secure. And somehow, watching her like this made me feel so. free. I see a smile curve into those soft lips and I smile even wider.  
  
****  
  
I could spend my life  
  
In this sweet surrender  
  
I could stay lost in this moment forever.  
  
'Coz every moment spent with you  
  
Is a moment I treasure  
  
--------------------------------------------- If ever, I was asked to choose how I wanted to spend the rest of my days. this was the scenario I would pick. Just watching her made me feel so soft. She's always so hard on herself when it comes to her duties. She had the heart of a teenager, but she was more obedient. And her beautiful curves are always so. poised and graceful. Just watching her like this. with her hair all messed up and her body curled up like a snake, she looked so different, in the most beautiful way imaginable. --------------------------------------------- I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Coz I miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
****  
  
It feels like I don't want to sleep anymore. It was as if no matter how tired my body really was, something in me wouldn't give in. Maybe in was my conscience, or maybe it was my heart, but I knew part of it was just so that I could stare at Trinity. She was the work of perfection. Her whole body curved up in this particular form that made it look as if it were handcrafted by God Himself, as if He spent centuries coming up with the perfect curves and shape, joining the figures to become Trinity, the Trinity, the most beautiful woman in the world. Sometimes, you might say that Trinity is an Ice Queen. Sometimes, you might say Trinity was a soldier. What most people don't know, is that Trinity was really a woman. And those kind of people may seem. tough, hard, even mechanical, but then. when you look inside, they are very. sensitive, emotional, loving. That's what I would describe Trinity. But there's more. so much more.  
  
****  
  
Lying close to you  
  
Feeling your heart beating  
  
And I'm wondering what you're dreaming  
  
Wondering if it's me you're seeing  
  
****  
  
I can just hear her breathing. It's slow and deep. just like Trinity. Right now, I'm just wondering what she is dreaming of. Maybe she was dreaming of her life back in the Matrix. it couldn't be, though. She wouldn't smile so softly if she were dreaming of something so unreal. maybe she was dreaming about the end of the war. My smile slowly fades as I realize that maybe she wouldn't see that. Maybe it would happen that she would pass away before the end of the war. maybe there would be no end to this timeless suffering. or maybe I wouldn't be able to fulfill my duty. But maybe she was dreaming of me. I smiled again at the silly thought. Maybe she was dreaming of us, our relationship, our oneness. And that thought just made me proud. Maybe if I wouldn't be able to end the war, I could at least make Trinity happy. And the joy that maybe at least one person would be happy with what I was able to accomplish, especially the person that matters the most to me, would be.. Unbreakable.  
  
****  
  
Then I kiss your eyes  
  
And thank God we're together  
  
I just wanna stay with you  
  
In this moment forever  
  
****  
  
I kiss you on your eyes, and I just prayed to God, that I would have you forever, and if I didn't, I would just be thankful for this beauty, this majesty, this.. Glory. I'm just so thankful for everything that has ever happened to Trinity and me. And forever, I will be.  
  
****  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Coz I miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
****  
  
Sometimes, it just all makes me wonder. what would I ever do, if Trinity were ever taken away from me? I don't think would survive. This world is just so. cold. I need Trinity, she is like my shelter from the storm, and she is like my refuge from the world outside that just works in one way. War, violence, pain. But Trinity makes it feel like. maybe there are some things in this world that are worthwhile. Just maybe.  
  
****  
  
I don't wanna miss one smile  
  
I don't wanna miss one kiss  
  
I just wanna be right here  
  
Right here with you  
  
Just like this  
  
****  
  
I want to always be right there for Trinity. Whenever she is upset, I want to kiss the pain away. When she is angry, I want to be the one to bring that smile on her face. This truly was, the way I wanted things to be. To see her happy and relaxed, even with her eyes closed.  
  
****  
  
I just wanna hold you close  
  
Feel you're heart so close to mine  
  
And just stay here in this moment  
  
For all the rest of time  
  
****  
  
I want her to know that I love her with all my heart and soul. that I want her forever, that without her, I couldn't survive. This was the only thing I will ever want, forever.  
  
****  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
'Coz I miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
****  
  
I want her to know how I feel, and I wanted to tell her, not just to show her, but to confirm it. "I need you." I whisper to her, smiling softly. But then, I feel it's not quite right. She cuddled even deeper into me and her warmth spread deeper, "I care for you." I whispered. It still didn't feel right, "You're a part of me." I said. It really just wasn't the right thing to say.  
  
****  
  
'Coz even when I dream of you  
  
The sweetest dream would never do  
  
I'd still miss you, baby  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing  
  
****  
  
I stroke her face as her eyes flutter open, staring at mine. She starts smiling softly. "Why are you still awake?" she asked, her eyes glowing a mischievous glint. "Just watching you." I say, smiling as well. She rolls her eyes playfully, "Why do you always have to be so romantic?". I smile, kissing her gently on the cheek, "Because I love you.". The right thing to say.  
  
****  
  
I don't wanna close my eyes  
  
I don't wanna fall asleep  
  
And I don't wanna miss a thing.  
  
-END-  
  
Look at that. anyway, please tell me what you think. Thanks. 


End file.
